062114beausami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 23:47 -- 11:48 CA: "...Sami... can I talk to you in private?"... 11:48 CA: She seems to be shaking slightly... 11:48 AA: "Sure, of course." 11:48 AA: "Are you still feeling raw about what happened earlier?" 11:49 CA: she continues shaking, tears beginning threatening to spill over... 11:49 AA: Sami doesn't anything, she just instinctively puts her arm around Beau and waits till Beau feels like talking about it. 11:51 CA: "I'm sorry..."... 11:51 AA: "About what?" 11:52 CA: "I don't know"... 11:52 CA: "I'm just so sorry"... 11:52 CA: "I feel disgusting"... 11:53 AA: "Well you're not." 11:56 CA: "I know, but..."... 11:56 CA: "That stupid corpse..."... 11:57 AA: "The Nate one?" 11:57 CA: "Y-Yeah"... 11:58 AA: "You did the right thing Beau. It's not your fault those jerks decided to make the right thing the thing that would trigger their trap." 11:59 CA: It's not even that... 11:59 CA: *""... 11:59 CA: "The problem is... what the trap *did*..."... 11:59 AA: "Yeah. I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life." 12:00 AA: "I was THIS close" Sami holds up her fingers in a pinching motion "to burning through all my colors and just ripping those doors off their hinges." 12:01 AA: "...and then beating that echo to death with them." 12:01 AA: "...maybe I should have. Then this whole mess with Jack and Ryspor wouldn't have happened, and Nate wouldn't have gotten injured." 12:02 CA: "Yeah"... 12:03 AA: "I can't believe Ryspor agreed to that." 12:03 AA: "Do they not tell the Rumplestiltskin story on Troll World?!" 12:04 CA: "Well in the end, the lady lives happily ever after with her child"... 12:04 CA: "In the story I mean"... 12:04 AA: "I think any story involving Jack ends up going the Brothers Grimm route." 12:07 CA: "Fair enough"... 12:09 AA: "So are you okay? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" 12:10 CA: "I-I don't know... I just feel disgusting"... 12:12 CA: "I... I honestly thought I was going to die"... 12:13 AA: Sami holds Beau a little closer. 12:14 CA: Beau leans on Sami's shoulder... 12:18 AA: "I'd say you might feel better if you took a bath, but I'm afraid all the water here might just be baby oil." 12:18 AA: "So you'd feel greasy ON TOP OF whatever else you're feeling." 12:18 CA: That's the last thing I need"... 12:22 CA: "So uh... what're we gonna do?"... 12:22 CA: "About the scratch I mean"... 12:23 AA: "I guess we'll figure that out after we find Libby." 12:23 AA: "Maybe Ryspor knows something." 12:23 CA: "Like..."... 12:23 CA: "I hope so..."... 12:23 AA: "First we probably need to figure out why we're on LOVABO instead of LOSAR." 12:23 CA: "Yeah we do"... 12:23 AA: "And how to get to LOSAR." 12:24 CA: "But Sami remember how you said that if you knew you were gonna die, you'd say sorry?"... 12:24 CA: "And goodbye?"... 12:24 AA: "Yeah." 12:24 AA: "Why?" 12:25 CA: "Well uh, I'm not sure if I'll have time if it happens, so I want to say it right now"... 12:25 CA: "I'm sorry, goodbye, I love you so much"... 12:25 AA: "...I'm not going to let that happen, Beau." 12:25 CA: "I know you won't"... 12:25 CA: "But just in case it does... 12:26 AA: "Well....I feel the same way." 12:26 AA: "But I'm also going to say this: I would sooner INVITE the horrorterrors into this world than let you and the others get eaten by the scratch. 12:27 CA: "And I'd sooner run myself into the ground with my light powers than let you sacrifice yourself"... 12:27 AA: "Well then between the two of us, we should be good." 12:28 CA: "And if we don't survive... we'll still be together..."... 12:28 AA: Sami grabs Beau's hand and squeezes. "Yeah." 12:29 CA: Beau squeezes back. "Let's go back to the others... before they start wondering what we're doing out here..."... 12:29 AA: "Yeah. Okay." -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 00:30 --